Tales of Hogwarts: Hogwarts: A Mystery
by three-entlings
Summary: Okay, This story is not about Harry Potter, but dont let it put you off! It Runs along side, and is in the year that will be "The half Blood Prince!" It has 3 New characters to follow, and has whats going to be a Darker and funnier storyline.


Hogwarts: A Mystery!

Chapter 1 : New Year Old Beginnings

The day of September the 1st finally dawned on Oakley Close. The street was at rest and peaceful all except one house. The doors to number thirteen Oakley Close Burst Open, and a rather dishevelled teenager was being pushed through the door followed by two adults looking very much in the same chaotic mess as the girl. Karen Haynor wasn't really an ordinary teenager at home, the fact was she'd been studying witchcraft at Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry for five years of her school life. Truth was, though she loved her family, she only ever felt really at home amongst her friends and (though she hated saying this) her own kind.

Karen scrambled into the back seat of the car, whilst her mother quite literally through her luggage into the boot. Mr Haynor leapt into the front seat, stabbed the keys three times until they made it to the ignition and waited till Mrs Haynor was buckled up before flying off down the street. They were in the car about 25 minutes before anybody spoke. Karen couldn't help but just stare out of the window and gradually get more excited about getting back to Hogwarts and flying again.

"I don't spose we'll get much time on the platform Karen, so I want to say my goodbyes now!" remarked Mrs Haynor sounding extremely worried.

"Must we do this every year Mother?" Moaned Karen, sliding down lower in her seat.

"Yes, actually, now I want you to be careful with that Broomstick of yours, honestly Karen, that game sounds most un-lady like. I do wish you'd stop playing it and concentrate on your studies"

"MUM! It's not just some little ga-"

"I think what your mothers trying to say dear, is that we want you to be careful, Now, Do you want us to come in with you?" Mr Haynor said earnestly as he parked in front of the station.

"I think I'll be okay, but thanks anyway!" Karen caught a glance at her mothers face. "Seriously mum, I'll be careful, Don't even think about me!"

Karen climbed out of the car, followed by her mother who fetched a trolley. They piled on the luggage in silence, exchanged quick hugs, and Karen bolted through the crowd to the platform. She through herself at the passageway for platform nine and three quarters and found herself on an extremely busy hidden platform. Their were people rushing around and the air was full of buzzing voices. Karen climbed on top of one of her suitcases and stretched her small frame as high as she could. She immediately found what she was looking for, two figures one extremely tall, with messy ginger and blonde hair, the other shorter with long brown hair. Both were wearing slytherin robes and searching the crowd much the same way as she was doing.

"There she is!" Mungo sighed with relief and nudged Ruby.

Mungo and Ruby pushed their way through the crowd towards the smaller girl, with one final budge they past the stampede of sobbing parents and excited children. Mungo and Ruby threw their arms round their old friend and exchanged greetings with enthusiasm. A group of Slytherins walked passed staring down their nose at the trio and then pointed and silently laughed. Mungo slumped his head down. Lauren wasn't sure if he was ashamed to be seen with her or if he was hiding. Ruby put her arm around him with a consoling look on her face.

"Mum had an accident at work over the summer!" Mungo finally spat out from under the hood of his robes, by which point the had pulled over his head to avoid the stares.

"Oh my, what happened?" Lauren asked, her face bore an expression of fear.

"She tripped over at the ministry and rolled into the department of mysteries, she got lost for three days!" Ruby jumped in.

"When they found her she was eating a muggle dictionary and a glumbumble to survive!" A smile cracked across mungo's face. "Good old Mum, never has a dull moment!"

Ruby grabbed them both then quite literally dragged them onto the train.

"Come on, or we'll miss the train!" Ruby laughed.

The three of them edged their way through the crowd, searching each carriage for an empty one.

"Not this one!" Lauren said in an abrupt and terrified tone. "Loopy Luna Lovegood is inside!"

The other two shuddered and they continued their search. About five carriages down they found a carriage with two first year boys inside. One with bright red hair, the other with long greasy hair that covered most of his head. They slid the carriage door open. Mungo smiled at Ruby and Lauren, straightened his robes and placed a rather stuck up expression on face.

Mungo stepped into the carriage and stared at the two boys before bellowing in a horrific british accent "Excuse me, but this carriage is reserved for prefects only!"

"Hey, aren't you the kid who's mum got stuck in the department of mysteries?" The red haired boy replied with a smile on his face.

"GET OUT YOU LITTLE WORM BEFORE I SHOVE MY WAND IN YOUR EYE!"

"NOOO, not again, remember what happened to the last student you did that to!" Lauren wailed in mock horror.

On that note the red haired boy and the greasy haired boy fled the carriage. The trio stacked their luggage over the seats and ruby through herself on the chairs. Lauren seated herself neatly by the window and Mungo slumped himself by the door. The three then started talking about their summers, how Lauren walked in on her parents at a compromising moment and swore she would be able to see Thestrals from now on. How Ruby went to spend the summer with her Muggle grandmother on her Llama farm, which explained why she was sporting a large golden llama shaped pin on her robes. And finally how Mungo's father had let him buy a pet, but Mungo had to give his Swedish short snout to a dragon enclosure up north. Their laughter and chatter was brought to a halt as the doors of the carriage slid open again.

"Hello, This as a random Prefect search so we can make sure everything is okay back here!" A Short girl with tangled brown hair stood in the door way. "Everything seems fine so I'll leave you all to it, Oh, Lauren you may want to change into your robes, we'll be there soon!" Hermione said as she slid the door shut once more.

"She's sooooo annoying!" Ruby said with a huff and she propped herself up on her elbow.

"You only hate her because she got better grades than you in her owls, Ruby - Perfection personified" Lauren muttered with a faint giggle.

"Brains and beauty, Do you remember when we first met her?" Mungo said laughing at the thought.

September 1st, Mungo Reeves, Ruby White and Lauren Haynor's First Day:

Mungo sat in the train carriage awkwardly opposite Lauren, the two had met five minutes before, and were quite unsure what to say to each other. Mungo pulled his legs onto the seat and sat with cross legs. Lauren looked up, smiled, and look as if she was about to ask a question when suddenly the door opened.

"ARGH! So heavy!" A slim girl with wavy brown hair entered the carriage looking quite tired and she slung her bags down and slumped onto the chair next to Lauren. "Hi" She spat out enthusiastically.

"Hello" Mungo said, grateful for more conversation to stop the horrid silence.

"Hello, My name is Lauren and this is Mun-" Lauren said but was interrupted!

"EW! Who leaves a chocolate frog on the seat!" With that the girl flicked the offending object out of the window. It croaked as it flew past Lauren's head.

"I don't think that was a _chocolate _frog!" Lauren muttered looking quite unsettled.

The doors slid open and a short girl with long scruffy and tangled hair stood in the doorway. She looked quite tidy and was carrying a copy of Hogwarts: A History, which the girl with brown wavy hair eyed with great interest and slight resentment.

"Hello, have any of you seen a frog, a boy named Neville has lost his?" The girl in the doorway said.

Lauren opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Mungo.

"Nope, Sorry" He spat.

Hermione closed the door and sped off down the train to the next carriage.

The three of them laughed, and shooting looks out of the window in fits of giggles.

"Thank you" said the girl with wavy hair "My name is Ruby by the way!"


End file.
